Expectations
by hadleighstork
Summary: Elizabeth is at Jake's and confides in Coleman that she's sick of Lucky accusing her of sleeping around on him.


**Pairing: **Elizabeth/Coleman

**Rating: **R/NC-17

**Status: **1/1

**FYI: **This happens when Lucky has been accusing Elizabeth of sleeping with Patrick and everyone else, before Elizabeth sleeps with Jason and has Jake. So far she is just married to Lucky and they have Cameron.

**Expectations**

_Jake's….._

"Coleman, he keeps yelling at me because he thinks I'm sleeping with Patrick" Elizabeth pouted as she played with her glass of whiskey. She had come to Jake's to drink but was about to go when she saw that Coleman was trying to close early. There were no other people in the bar and he had just finished stacking the chairs up on all the tables. But he felt bad for her and offered her some whiskey and she said yes, but she didn't really drink whiskey and was barely able to finish her first glass.

"And you're not." He said.

"Of course not!" Elizabeth said throwing her hands in the air. "I'm not sleeping with Patrick, I'm not sleeping with Jason, I'm not sleeping with Sonny, I'm not sleeping with any of the guys he keeps saying I'm sleeping with. And I could handle it if he just yells at me at home about it but he comes to the hospital and yells at me there and everyone is talking, and I'm sure some people actually do believe that I cheated on him."

Her eyes were filled with tears and Coleman actually felt sad for her. He was sitting next to her on the stool and reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "he's an ass."

"I know," Elizabeth sniffled with a smile. "But it's still nice of you to say that."

"Hey any time you want to talk about how your husband is an asshole you come find me." He smiled as he looked at her and sipped his own whiskey. "How he wound up with a gorgeous bird like you I'll never know."

Elizabeth's smile got brighter. "that's very sweet of you Coleman."

"Don't mention it."

"I just hate how he's always accusing me," she whined. "It's been weeks and he's always saying it no matter what I do to convince him I'm not."

She turned to him and put her hand on his arm and looked up at him with big tearful eyes. "Coleman, I've never cheated on Lucky. Ever. Not while we were dating and not while we were married. Ever."

"I believe you," he told her. "What can I say? Some guys are just idiots. And assholes. Your husband is both."

Elizabeth snorted. "You got that right. I'm just so sick of it. He makes me feel like a whore, and pretty soon the whole town will think so. People are already acting different around me. They're treating me like a skank when I haven't even done anything!"

"People will believe anything, and this is probably good gossip to them."

"But I'm being labeled this way without even doing anything!" she whined. "Sometimes I think…."

Coleman saw her watching him and suddenly realized how close they were sitting. "Sometimes you think what?"

"Sometimes I think, why shouldn't I just go have an affair? Have several, if he's just going to keep accusing me of it."

He swallowed. "Because you wouldn't do that, Elizabeth."

She turned to look at him and her eyes were dark and mysterious. "Wouldn't I?"

Coleman shook his head firmly. "No you wouldn't. You're a good woman."

"And what has that gotten me?" she asked in a low, seductive voice as she moved a little closer and put her hand on his bare arm again. "A husband who accuses me of cheating with every man in town, and tells everyone that I am. Well you know what?"

She pushed herself off her stool and climbed onto his lap, straddling him and putting her hands flat on his chest. Coleman's eyes bulged and Elizabeth gently brushed her mouth over his. "Why don't I just live up to his expectations? If he's going to accuse me of being a whore, I might as well have some fun, don't you think?"

"Elizabeth, you don't want to do this."

"Sure I do" she smiled, running her hands through his thick brown hair.

"Fine," he said "then I don't want to do this."

She shimmied a little in his lap and felt him start to get hard and smiled at him wickedly. "Oh I think we both know you're lying."

Coleman groaned and tried to ignore the way his blood rushed. She was in his lap, pressing up against him and it was very hard to ignore the way that made him feel. "Elizabeth you're drunk."

"No I'm not" she said stubbornly, pointing to her glass. "You only gave me one glass of whiskey. And I didn't even finish it."

Damn it she was right. He tried again. "You're vulnerable."

Again she shook her head and leaned in to kiss his neck. "Nope."

Coleman groaned as she licked and sucked and kissed, her hands rubbing his chest. "I'm not vulnerable. I've been dealing with this for weeks. I'm just mad."

"Exactly" he tried again, groaning as she sucked on his earlobe. "You're too mad to make decisions like this."

"I don't think that's how it works" she grinned before she looked at him, their noses and lips almost touching. "Besides don't you want to help me blow off some steam?"

And then she kissed him. She covered his mouth with hers and kissed him deeply, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs wrapping around his waist. Coleman was stunned but his own hands came to sit on her waist, just resting there as she kissed him soundly and then dipped her tongue between his lips, plunging in, rubbing her tongue against his. She was sweet and tasted just a little like whiskey and his hands tightened on her hips as she ground against him just a little.

He broke away for air and looked at her. "Elizabeth are you sure about this? Because you can't take it back."

Her eyes glowed and she nodded. "I'm very sure."

She traced the line of his lips lightly with her tongue and her breath tickled his skin. "Coleman, I want you inside of me. Don't tell me you don't want that, too."

When she kissed him again he responded. His tongue dueled with hers and his hands cupped her ass in her tight jeans as Elizabeth pressed her breasts flat against his chest. She raked her nails over his scalp and shimmied a little against him, grinding against his cock, which was starting to get hard.

Coleman let out a moan and stood up. Elizabeth kept her legs wound tight around his waist and he kept his hands on her butt, holding her up and close to him as they kissed each other fiercely. He had never been one to turn down a good lay, and Elizabeth sure was willing, the way she kept rubbing her crotch against his dick and making mewing noises as he kissed her. She said she had been fighting with Lucky for weeks so that probably meant they weren't having sex either. The poor girl probably needed it as much as he wanted it.

He stumbled a little as he tried to walk and bumped into one of the tables. With one arm he pushed the chairs he'd stacked on top of it off and they fell onto the floor. With the table cleared he lowered Elizabeth onto it so she could sit comfortably, and she loosened her legs.

Pulling back and breathing hard, Coleman put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her slowly onto her back, his eyes glowing and telling her to trust him. Elizabeth went happily, looking up at him with anticipation as she lay flat on the circular table, her feet dangling to the floor but not touching it. Coleman locked gazes with her and his fingers moved to the top button on the sexy little plaid shirt she wore. He unbuttoned it and then the rest, and quickly parted her shirt, baring a dark purple bra.

Elizabeth sucked in a breath as the cool air hit her bare stomach but Coleman wasn't done. He quickly snapped the front clasp of her bra and it flew apart, baring her plump, perfect breasts. He gazed down at her for a moment in admiration before he quickly pulled down the zipper on her jeans and undid the button fly. Elizabeth watched as he pulled her jeans down. They were pretty tight so he struggled a bit, and she giggled as he finally worked them over her hips. Her panties came down with them and she kicked her legs, helping him, and kicked them to the floor.

She was completely naked on the table and Coleman leaned down, parting her dewy flesh with his fingers and swiping his tongue on her already swollen lips just to have a quick taste of her. Elizabeth moaned, her legs quivering a little, but he was already moving up her body, his rough hands caressing her smooth skin, and his mouth latched onto one dusty pink nipple.

He sucked her into his hot mouth, feeling the full weight of her large, pert breast. His hands held her down so he could enjoy her the way he wanted as Elizabeth's nails lightly raked his scalp and she tossed her head from side to side. His tongue laved her breast, tickling it and licking, and she squirmed underneath his hot mouth. He went back to sucking on her tight, puckered nipple, raking it lightly with his teeth, and then turned his attention to the other one and repeated the same process. Elizabeth moaned and breathed heavily as he lavished attention on her full breasts, her hands in his hair to hold him close against her chest.

As he kissed her his hands wandered lower and one finger teased her slick folds, parting them and sweeping back and forth until Elizabeth was squirming like never before, unable to take his teasing. His finger dipped deeper and deeper, slowly entering her channel and Elizabeth arched her back, pushing her breast even more fully into his hot mouth. Coleman waited until she almost settled down again before he pushed his finger all the way in, burying it up to the knuckle in her tight pussy.

"Coleman!"

"What" he murmured around her nipple, playing with it with his tongue and then raking his teeth over it.

"Please" Elizabeth whimpered, throwing her head back and forth. "I can't take it anymore. I want you inside of me. Please, Coleman."

He liked the sound of her begging but at that moment he wanted the same thing she did, so he didn't push it. Quickly, Coleman heaved himself off of her and went to work getting out of his clothes. Elizabeth, dazed and her skin starting to flush all over, sat up on the table and propped herself up with her hands as she watched him get naked.

He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, and she got up and walked over one step toward him and helped him get his tee shirt off his head. Coleman quickly kicked off his shoes while Elizabeth unbuckled his belt and pulled it loose and then undid his fly. Coleman quickly took off his jeans and his boxers with them and was soon standing proudly in front of her, completely naked.

Elizabeth's gaze drifted lower and her eyes bulged when she saw his fully erect cock bobbing in front of her, and Coleman smirked. He moved past her and sat on the circular table she had just been splayed out on while he pleasured her, and gave himself a good, quick, rough stroke to stay perfectly hard as nails. Elizabeth gulped and moved toward him, excited but a little skittish.

Coleman was still smirking as she came and stood between his legs, and she reached out and started to stroke and massage his balls, her eyes never leaving his powerful, twitching dick. He put his hands on her waist and started to lift her up on the table so that she could straddle his thighs. "A penny for your thoughts right now."

She looked up and smirked back at him as she boldly wrapped her hand around his cock, feeling it pulse and twitch and throb in her small hand. "I was thinking that you'd be a good, really tight fit. And that it's been too long since I had one of those."

He didn't need her to say any more. Coleman put his hands on her waist and lifted her, and Elizabeth clambered into his lap on the circular table, bracing her hands on his shoulders and her knees on the table as she slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing cock. Coleman guided her and she slowly took him in, just a little at a time, sheathing him until she sat fully on top of his lap, having taken him completely inside of her tight cavern. Elizabeth threw her head back with a relieved moan and Coleman shuddered, kissing her throat as his blood began to race even faster than before. He buried his face in her ample breasts as her hips started to buck and just like that the spell was broken.

Elizabeth began to grind herself hard against him, her teeth clenched in determination. Coleman's hands tightened on her hips as she moved, and then helped her as she began to bounce furiously, quickly gliding up and down his rigid cock. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, especially where his hands were moving over her smooth skin, and Coleman quickly gave up any idea he had of making this last. There would be time for that later, he hoped. She'd let him inside of her again and he'd spend all night pleasuring her if that was what she wanted. But right now he was quickly caught up in need and desire and his panting breaths matched hers as she bounced up and down, her large, full tits jiggling in his face and brushing against his naked chest.

They fucked frantically for a couple minutes, each one beginning to sweat and pant and groan. Their skin stuck together a little where his arms wrapped around her waist and hips and where her legs were braced against his thighs as she straddled him and bounced.

Coleman slowly moved his hands from her hips to her ass, squeezing the pale, pert cheeks and feeling the muscles clench and release as she worked him, after her own pleasure as she rode his cock like he was a wild bull. His fingers probed her soft flesh, making Elizabeth groan, and her groan turned into a gasp when she felt him brush up somewhere no one else had ever been.

"Coleman!" Her hands on his shoulders tightened a little "what are you doing?"

"Trust me" was all he said as Coleman pressed his fingertip against her tight, puckered little hole, massaging in a circular rhythm in pace with their strokes. Elizabeth's hips were starting to buck wildly probably because of his newest maneuver.

"Coleman you can't," she whined, letting out a sharp gasp when his fingertip breached the tight ring of muscle and entered her just a little. "I've never let anyone do that!"

"Which is why there's a first time for everything" he smiled, kissing her as her hips continued to buck. She responded to his kiss, putting her hands on his face and drawing his tongue into her mouth even as she continued to ride him, but in shorter strokes now.

Her hips bucked again, wildly, each time drawing his finger deeper and deeper inside of her forbidden tunnel. Coleman swallowed her groans of slight pain and deep pleasure, wiggling his finger even deeper until it was buried up to his knuckle. "See? Didn't I tell you to trust me?"

She couldn't get out a response and just looked at him with big warm eyes and a small secret smile as they moved together. She couldn't believe she was being this wanton, married to one man but recklessly riding another one in a dark, seedy bar she'd been coming to since she was a kid. But it didn't feel wrong: it felt exhilarating. She should have done this a long time ago.

His finger was tickling and probing parts of her that had never been touched while his cock slammed into her harder and harder as she eagerly took him in, and suddenly Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore. She threw her head back with a scream, her entire body shuddering and quaking and quivering as his finger in that tight ring of muscle and his dick caressing her love box brought her to her peak.

Coleman watched her come in his arms and gritted his teeth moving his hips faster now as her body stiffened. The table wobbled a little as he moved, fucking her quickly right through her orgasm as her muscles clenched and fought to keep him still inside of her. It didn't take long for him to go as well and he leaned back, gripping the table with his free hand and squeezing her ass with the other as his hips bucked and he shot an enormous wad right into her. His dick twitched and pulsed and throbbed, filling her with his hot, creamy seed and it felt like forever before Coleman felt his muscles relax as she milked him dry, resting now on top of him as they both sat on the table, sweaty and sticky and spent.

His finger was still buried in her tight little ass and Coleman carefully worked it free, making her moan and shiver with delight as her muscles loosened and rippled around his clever digit that had brought her so much forbidden pleasure.

Elizabeth lay against his chest and Coleman held her as their breathing returned to normal and then she straightened, pushing her hair out of her face and giving him a slow but a little bashful smile. He was still inside of her and Coleman knew that she could feel his dick twitch when she bit her lip and her cheeks flushed even brighter red.

"Don't tell me you're getting' all embarrassed and regretful now, sweetheart" he said with a grin but he was only half teasing. He gave her ass a tight squeeze for good measure as if to remind her where his finger had just been, where he'd ventured inside of her, what they had just done together.

She shook her head, still smiling. "No."

"And are you fixin' to go home already?" Again she shook her head and said, "No."

"Good" Coleman said, starting to slide off the table. She took the hint and went with him, and he carefully pulled himself out of her, smirking when her eyes moved downward to gaze at his glistening shaft.

"Hey don't look so disappointed," he chuckled giving her a quick kiss on the lips as he moved to get cleaned up a little. "I'm going to be right back inside you in a couple minutes."

The answer pleased Elizabeth and she watched as he moved over to the counter, still gloriously naked and completely unashamed of himself. She shifted awkwardly, completely naked as well and already missing the feeling of being wrapped around him. He was washing his hands and all she could think about was how her body still tingled when she remembered the way he had just touched her minutes ago.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear or see him come up behind her until his arms slipped around her waist and he pulled her back so that she was resting against his chest. Her ass pressed up nicely against his soft dick and their skin stuck together slightly. Elizabeth sighed and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes as his fingertips gently trailed low across her belly before dipping lower.

"That was amazing, Elizabeth."

"I know," she smiled, feeling his beard scratch her cheek and shoulder. She turned her face into his and he rewarded her with a long, slow kiss as his stealthy fingers slipped lower and, separating her slick swollen folds, entered her. Elizabeth yelped and he swallowed the noise, kissing her deeper as his fingers caressed her from the inside, testing to see how soon she'd be ready for him.

"You know I've seen you walk into this bar so many times over the last couple of years" he said his voice low and husky. She kept her eyes closed and smiled dreamily. "The first time you were dating Lucky. The next time, you were dating that Zander idiot. The next time, you were with Morgan. And after that, you were back with Lucky. You were always so beautiful and so classy and elegant that I knew you'd never go for a guy like me so I never even hit on you, even jokingly, the way I do with some of the other gals that come by."

He kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth as his fingers slid deeper up inside her and Elizabeth's thighs began to tremble.

"I knew I was never going to come on to you and even if I did you'd never go for it. So instead I would just entertain myself with endless fantasies about you." His thumb tickled her clit and he broke away from the kiss and looked over across the room. "My favorite one took place right over there. I must have replayed it in my head hundreds of times. And I got off on it every single time."

Elizabeth followed his gaze to the pool table and shivered despite herself, feeling a slow smile curl her lips. "What was your fantasy?"

His arms tightened around her and his thumb began to rub her clit a little harder, forcing her to bite back a moan as Coleman lowered his lips to her ear and whispered almost harshly, "You on your knees in front of me, sucking me raw."

With his thumb massaging her pleasure button and causing delicious sensations to whirl around inside her, Elizabeth suddenly couldn't think of anything she wanted to do more.

With effort she pulled away from him and kissed him lightly on the mouth, drawing him over to the pool table. "Let's see if I can't make that fantasy come true for you"

Coleman grinned and his eyes glittered. Elizabeth pushed him against the pool table so he was leaning against it and smirked and he put his hands on her shoulders, pressing down until she lowered herself to the ground in front of him. She kept her eyes locked on his as she leaned forward and took his cock in her hands, stroking his balls as she led it to her waiting lips. She kissed the tip and then moved along the side, kissing and licking. Coleman couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she went to work getting him hard again.

Her lips were soft and wet, doing the most incredible things to his slowly hardening cock. She held it firmly in her hand, squeezing it just right as she sucked hard on the head, like she was trying to draw him fully into her mouth. The sight of those plump lips wrapped around the head of his dick was almost too much for him to take. Her mouth was hot and she made slurping noises just to tease him, tickling him with her tongue as her fingers danced over the delicate skin of his balls.

She looked up at him again with his package in her mouth and Coleman groaned as his blood rushed south even faster. Elizabeth opened her mouth wide and took him in as far as he could go, using her hands to work him as his cock twitched in her mouth, rubbing up against the back of her throat. She swallowed once or twice, the muscles rolling and collapsing around his straining member and Coleman knew he was close.

"Get up" he ordered. She looked at him in confusion, pulling back to keep sucking on him. "Get up," he repeated, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up. "I don't want to come in your mouth."

"But I thought that was your fantasy," she panted and he could see how aroused she was. He loved women that got off on getting him off.

"Let's make a new one," he said, picking her up by the waist and setting her down on the pool table. She looked at him curiously and moved back as he followed her on to it, and Coleman pulled her legs down a little and eased her on to her back. His hair fell in his face as he smiled wickedly down at her, spreading his body out on the table on top of her.

Elizabeth's hair fanned out underneath her on the pool table and she smiled knowingly as he parted her legs and settled down easily between them. His cock was rock hard almost to the point of pain and Coleman separated her folds with his fingers as slowly eased in. Elizabeth let out a slow breath as he smoothly entered her not stopping until he was fully encased in her tight pussy.

Coleman braced his weight on his arms and the length of his body was spread out on top of hers, their bodies connected from thigh to chest. Her nipples were hard and brushed against his chest as he slowly stroked back and forth, back and forth, slowly and rhythmically to build her up slowly to an incredible release. She moaned and brought her hands up to his back, wrapping them around his waist to keep him anchored close and tight, unable to pull out too far.

Coleman kissed her nose and her cheeks and then her jaw, before finally claiming her mouth. Elizabeth bent her knees and wrapped her legs around his, bringing him even more tightly against her. Coleman kissed her deeply as he fucked her, slowly and as if he didn't have a care in the world. She was getting a little anxious but his movements were long and measured as he moved in and out, letting her feel long, fiery sensations all through her body as he refused to pick up the paste.

His body was pressed close to her, keeping her warm and making them both sweat as they lay wrapped up around each other on the green felt. Coleman whispered in her ear, making her giggle and moan as they kissed and grunted and moved together, joined as intimately as a man and woman could be. Her hands traveled lower, finding his ass, squeezing it, trying to force his movements to be faster as he thrust into her.

But Coleman resisted and kept up his long, easy steady pace, his cock scraping against her swollen clit with each long stroke, forward and backward, until Elizabeth was nearly going out of her mind. The close distance meant he could kiss her as often as he wanted and their lips remained joined most of the time. He kissed her deeply again, this time letting his tongue slither into her hot, eager mouth. Elizabeth latched on and began to suck excitedly on his tongue, trying to drive him as wild as she felt.

It worked. Her steady suckling on his tongue reminded him of what it felt like to be in her mouth just fifteen minutes earlier, and Coleman began to pick up the pace. His thrusts became shorter and harder as Elizabeth's hands on his ass spurred him along. She slapped him there a couple times just to make her point and his thrusts became so hard that the table began to wobble a little. He impaled her with each thrust, fucking her hard and fast as she groaned and thrashed and moaned in the empty bar.

Coleman slipped one hand underneath her, keeping his weight on the other one, and used it to bring her ass up an inch or two off the table. He had greater control now over her movements and thrust into her harder with reckless abandon. Elizabeth let out a shriek and wrapped her legs tightly around him and came, and Coleman didn't keep her waiting. He fucked her with a few quick hard thrusts as she came and then spilled himself into her, shooting ribbons of hot seed deep into her body.

Elizabeth sagged on the green felt, sweating all over now, and wrapped her arms and legs around Coleman as he eased his limp body onto hers. At first he was afraid that he'd hurt her by resting his weight mostly on her like that but she wasn't complaining and instead wrapped her legs and arms around him so he figured she liked feeling him on top of her like that. He had absolutely no strength and didn't even bother to pull out of her and they lay like that together for a long time, just holding each other.

When he could finally move, Coleman pulled out of her and rolled onto his side on the pool table, pulling her with him so they lay face to face. His limp cock rested against her thigh and his hand was wrapped around her large breast, playing with it as they talked and laughed in quiet whispers even though they were alone.

He'd kiss her here and there and she'd pull him close, and he'd keep his arms wrapped around her. Occasionally he'd lower his head and begin to suck on her tit, and she'd throw her head back and run her fingers through his hair as he did it.

When he settled back down again she curled closer, resting her head on his arm as her hand moved lower to wrap around his flaccid cock, gently pumping him and running her fingers up and down his length.

"You like this when you're in bed with your husband?" Coleman teased, playing with her hair as Elizabeth ran her fingers over him.

"Oh no" she grinned back. "Especially not nowadays. No, this was just for you."

"That's what I like to hear," he said, dipping his head lower to kiss her. What started out as a quick peck soon became a deep kiss as her arm wrapped around his neck and her tongue entered his mouth. Their tongues dueled and Coleman eased Elizabeth onto her back. She kept squeezing him as they kissed and by the time he pulled back for air, panting, he was hard.

"Again?" Elizabeth asked, smiling up at him as Coleman gazed down at her. She was a picture, spread out on the pool table, her skin so pale and glowing against the green felt, her brown glossy curls fanned out, her breasts large and full and so perfect under his hands.

"You'd better believe it," he grinned back, letting his hands slip down to her waist. "But not like this."

She squawked in surprise as he quickly flipped her over on the table so that she was on her stomach, and then Coleman kept his hands on her waist and helpd her sit up. No sooner was she kneeling than he gently pushed her down again so she was prostrated on the felt, her arms stretched out in front of her as her cheek pressed up against the felt.

"Coleman?"

He sensed the nervousness in her voice now that she could no longer see him. "Trust me. This is going to be fast and rough and you're going to love it."

With that he put his hands on her hips and lifted them up a little, kneeling so he was right behind her. His fingers found her folds and he tested her quickly to see if she was wet. She was – swollen and ready for him like he knew she would be. Coleman gave her a little rub, rewarded with a little moan, and gazed down at her swollen slit with pure male appreciation before he reared back, lined himself up with her, and slammed forward.

He thrust so hard into her, impaling her on him and striking the end of her, that Elizabeth let out a shout. But the brief flash of pain was soon replaced with pleasure as Coleman pulled almost all the way out before repeating it, slamming all the way forward into her. Elizabeth curled her hands around the edge of the pool table and hung on as he repeated the motion, fucking her harder and faster than she'd ever been fucked before. The pool table was now actually shaking with the force of his blows as he repeatedly slammed into her, almost knocking her off balance even though she was the one crouched forward on the pool table. It was rough and aggressive and primitive and she loved every minute of it.

He fucked her like she was his plaything, aiming for her clit with every stroke back and forth like he had before. She could swear that the pool table was actually slowly moving across the floor with each powerful thrust! Elizabeth knew she'd be sore tomorrow but it felt so good right now that she could just moan for him to keep it up because she was almost there.

True to her word she came a moment later, letting out a whine as her orgasm washed over her. Her muscles responded beautifully as the feeling seeped through all of her limbs before she collapsed boneless in place. Coleman kept hammering away as if he'd barely noticed that she'd hit her peak. In reality he had and wanted to hold off and keep thrusting as he watched her come, thinking it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Now that she was done, he gave her a couple more hard strokes, loving the way her tight little body felt, before he hit his peak too and erupted. He shot a quick load down into her, gripping on to her hips for dear life as the tremors took over, and then sagged back, slipping out of her as he sagged back onto the pool table and breathed heavily, just watching her.

Elizabeth eased herself onto her side and slowly sat up, like she was testing her muscles. She looked over at Coleman, whose eyes were hooded as he breathed heavily. He still looked dazed as he lingered in the bliss of his release and she slowly crawled over to him, sitting in his lap and taking care to avoid his sensitive, still-twitching cock as she did so. He put his arms around her and she kissed his neck and shoulder and temple lightly as he reveled in the warm pleasant sensations.

They sat like that for a long time, easily ten minutes, and then she ran her hands up and down his chest, along his thighs, raising goosebumps on his skin. Coleman kissed her neck, making her moan and curl closer to him. That brought her center right against his groin and they both moaned at the light contact as they sat pressed up together.

"Elizabeth this was incredible," he whispered, kissing her ear. "I never imagined that being with you would be like this."

"Me, neither," she admitted, letting her nipples trace little circles on his chest. "I really liked it. And I'm glad I came."

He pulled back a little and looked at her. "You're SURE you're not drunk right?"

Elizabeth laughed and kissed him quickly but deeply. "No, Coleman I'm not drunk. A little sore, thanks to you, but not drunk."

They smiled and he held her close, playing with her tits as she nibbled on his ear.

"You know …" She kissed him slowly on the mouth drawing out the moment. "I should come by more often."

"Definitely" he agreed. "My door is always open to you."

"That's good to know," she smiled. "It's nice to know I have a place to come to when I just want to get away. And someone to come to."

He nodded. "That husband of yours is an idiot. And he doesn't deserve you."

She sighed. "I just couldn't take it anymore, you know?"

Coleman nodded as her fingers danced along his shaft. She really was just so good with her hands, and so good at getting him hard, although he bet she didn't realize that was what she was doing ….. again. "I know. But I don't want to talk about your husband."

"But you brought him up," she smiled.

"And now I'm changing the subject" he said.

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side a little bit. "To what?"

"To ….. how if you don't stop that soon I'm going to be hard as nails and clamoring to get inside you again," he grinned, motioning down to his cock, which was slowly starting to come back to life.

Elizabeth looked down and gasped. "I had no idea I was doing that!" She looked at him really quickly, her eyes narrowed. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Not a chance," he said, wrapping his hand around the one she had on his dick. He squeezed hard, harder than she was, and Elizabeth looked at him in confusion. "I love the way you touch me, but you know you can be a little rougher."

She didn't look so sure. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Let me show you." He showed her how to move her hands up and down his shaft, squeezing hard and pumping and being rough with him, until he was hard and straining. "See?" he panted. "Nothing to it."

"Clearly," she purred, eyeing him with lust. "Now the question is, what are we going to do about that?"

"Oh I have an idea," Coleman smiled, swinging his legs off the pool table. "Come with me."

She followed him off the pool table, a little unused to walking now and finding that her muscles were a little sore. Coleman got something and then looked at her. "Where do you want me?"

He smiled. "Right there."

"By the pool table?"

"Yup." His smile widened. "Turn around."

She did as he said and put her hands on the edge of the pool table. "Like this?"

"Mmmhmm." He moved closer so that he was behind her. "Now bend over. All the way."

She did as she was told, stretching her arms out across the table to stretch them. "What have you got in your hand?" she teased, looking at him over her shoulder as he stood fully naked and tall behind her, his thick cock straining impressively toward her equally naked body.

Coleman held up a small bottle of lube and smiled. Elizabeth gasped and shot up so she was standing, and tried to turn around but he was too close and put his hands on her hips so that she couldn't.

"Coleman, no," she whined. "I told you I haven't ever done that with anyone."

"Bend over," he ordered quietly, putting his hands on her back when she didn't listen and gently pushing her down. Elizabeth gripped the edge of the pool table tightly and nervously.

"Coleman, I've never done this! We can't!"

"Shhhhh" he soothed, and she heard him squirt some of the lube out of the tube and into his hand. She heard him give himself a few jerks, coating his cock thoroughly with it and knew he wouldn't be dissuaded. "There's no reason to be nervous."

"But ….."

"We've done so much to each other tonight, Elizabeth," he said softly, moving behind her. "And wasn't all of it amazing? Didn't it feel incredible?"

"Yes," she said, "but…"

"And don't you trust me?"

"I do but…"

"And don't you remember this?" She gasped when she felt his hands on her ass, separating her cheeks so he could find her hidden tunnel, and her hips bucked helplessly when he spread the goo on her little star. His finger rubbed her intimately there in a circular motion, loosening her up and Elizabeth groaned when he slipped just the tip inside of her.

"And don't you remember this?" He wiggled his finger a little inside of her, reminding her when he'd intimately touched her like this before, when they were screwing on the table. Coleman pushed his finger in deeper, slowly so he wouldn't scare her, until she felt that it was buried all the way up to the knuckle. "Remember how I did this? Remember how much you loved it? Remember how it made you come?"

She whimpered helplessly, wiggling her bottom as if to try to get him in deeper, and Coleman knew he had her. She wanted this, too. Slowly he pulled out his finger and settled his hands on her hips, separating her cheeks carefully until he was looking down at the part of her that Elizabeth had never bared to anyone before. With a deep breath, he eased forward.

Elizabeth braced herself when she felt the tip of his cock press against her but Coleman was skilled at this and moved slowly. He knew how to distract her and help her relax so it wouldn't hurt and once she was calmer he seized his movement and pushed, forcing the tight ring of muscle to slowly loosen and accept him. Elizabeth groaned, heavy and loud and loud as he slowly pushed in, evenly and smoothly but not relenting even as her body struggled to take him in. She trembled but he knew the hard part was almost over and sweat broke out on his brow as he concentrated on forcing the thickest part of his dick to enter her.

He finally entered her tight channel with a pop and both of them breathed a sigh of relief. Coleman had to grit his teeth from coming as her muscles tightly enveloped him. She was so small and tight and he knew he'd have to handle her carefully if they were both going to enjoy this. His fingers found her clit and he began to rub her again, loosening her up and helping her enjoy it as he pushed even deeper.

Slowly, inch by inch he disappeared inside of her until his pelvic bones were resting against her round little ass and he could go no deeper. Coleman stopped and just reveled in the feeling of her taking him all in. She was amazing, this little woman bent over the pool table in front of him. Was there anything she couldn't do?

He began to pull out of her, feeling her body's great reluctance to let him go. Elizabeth moaned and gripped the table tighter, not liking how it felt when he was leaving her, but Coleman had no plans to pull out entirely. It had been hard enough getting her tight little star to open up for him in the first place.

He pulled back until just the head remained clenched inside her and then pushed forward again easing into a nice slow, steady thrusting rhythm. He kept it smooth and even so he wouldn't hurt her and Elizabeth sounded like she was starting to really enjoy it, with her little mews and grunts as he slowly and lovingly fucked her ass.

She widened her stance, wiggling her bottom in his hands as he thrust into her and rested against her before pulling back, and welcomed him with each forward thrust, moving back with him with each backward thrust. He loved how beautifully she was responding to him, like she was a natural.

"Just think, Elizabeth," he panted as he squeezed her ass and admired the view of having her spread out, butt in the air for his enjoyment. "No other man has ever touched you like this."

She moaned in agreement.

"No other man has been inside you like this. No other man has felt you like this. Just me." He was sweating and so close, and his thrusts were growing faster and quicker, making her squeal and groan. "This is our thing. Our thing. Just ours."

His strokes were impossibly quick now, like he was rutting, and Coleman jerked back and forth as her body seemed to close even tighter around him. Finally he couldn't take it any more and his hips jerked forward as he came, spewing ribbons of cum inside her tightest channel. She had him finding his release so many times tonight and so he should have been completely spent but somehow this load felt like the biggest one yet. Even Elizabeth was amazed as he kept coming, his spunk gushing into her like there was a never ending supply. It filled her with heat and warmth and love and she accepted it all eagerly even though she felt like he was filling her up. Just when she knew she wouldn't be able to hold anymore Coleman stopped and sagged forward, his hands hitting the side of the pool table as he held himself above her, breathing deeply.

He rested there for a moment regaining his breath as Elizabeth relaxed, and then they began to slowly free themselves of each other. Elizabeth tensed as he began to pull out, and it seemed like forever until her body finally let him go with a pop and he slid free.

Coleman sagged onto a chair, exhausted, and reached for her. Elizabeth slowly straightened, feeling different but not at all bad. Her steps were slow and cautious but she made it into his lap and sat down, putting her arms around his neck. This time she didn't dare play with his cock and they just sat together, holding each other.

Coleman's hand rubbed her side and after a long while Elizabeth looked at the clock. "I should probably go. Lucky will be home soon. I'm going to go home and take a bath and be in bed when he gets home so he thinks I'm asleep."

"Yeah, I think I need a hot shower, too," Coleman smiled, kissing her once before he let her go and she got up to clean up a little as best she could and pull on her clothes. He watched her get dressed, in no hurry to do so himself and Elizabeth flashed him a smile when she was done. She looked really tired and spent but was glowing and flushed.

"Good luck not dreaming about me tonight," Coleman teased.

"I'll need it," she muttered, waving as she headed toward the door.

Coleman watched her go, knowing that this was the start of something instead of the end. "Feel free to come back any time you need some extra attention. You know where I am."

**The End.**


End file.
